


云深见鹿

by bmqk34



Category: wangyibo/xiaozhan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmqk34/pseuds/bmqk34
Kudos: 43





	云深见鹿

小妈文学，雷点爆多，请慎入。  
双xing设定  
都是我瞎扯的，不接受上升

王一博第一次碰见肖战的时候，那个人正背对着他摆弄餐桌上的食物。

听到门声以为是王总回来的时候，肖战连忙擦了擦手回头迎人

没想到装上的是王总的儿子，未来王氏的接班人，王一博。

大概是没想到会以这样的方式第一次见面，肖战一时间竟然有些手足无措。

“哟？新来的小妈？”

话语里皆是讽刺和不屑。

肖战大概是料到这样，依旧礼貌的伸出手和王一博说话：“一博你好，我是肖战。”

王一博看了一眼肖战停在半空中的手，继续嘲笑道：“王的口味是越来越独特了。”

肖战尴尬的收回了手，脸上依旧笑的真诚，他继续说道：

“晚饭已经好了，留下吃个饭再回学校吧。”

王一博不说话，上下打量的眼光让肖战有些尴尬。

好在王建峰出来了，他开口骂道：“混账东西，怎么说话的？”

王一博冷哼一声，回了自己的房间。

开门进去的时候，他楞了一下。

原本杂乱无比的书桌面已经被收拾的干干净净。

那盆放在靠近窗边的花也被修剪了枝叶，少了原先的落败

书本也被摆放的整齐有序，一眼看上去就能找到需要的内容

王一博勾了勾嘴角。

看着王一博并没有把书包背在肩上，而是空着手走了出来。

肖战连忙起身去到厨房里拿出一副新的碗筷。

他把凳子拉开，示意王一博坐下。

给他添了饭，又加了些菜。

扒了两口饭到嘴里，王一博问道：“他呢？”

肖战刚好往嘴里放了块肉，听到人问话，连忙三两下嚼完吞了下去，险些被噎到，他回答道：

“建峰临时有事出去了，你有事找他吗？”

王一博看了一眼饭桌上丰盛的晚饭，轻蔑的说道：“倒是白费你这么多心思了。”

肖战自然听得懂其中的意思，也不接着话，而是重新夹了块肉放到王一博碗里，开口问道：“晚上要我去接你吗？”

王一博已经吃完了碗里的最后一口饭，把肖战夹给他的肉留在了碗底，  
放下了筷子，

他笑着拍了拍肖战的肩膀，说道：“留着力气在床上吧。”

尤其把“床上”这两个字发音咬得及其重。

肖战眼睛里闪过惊愕，但更多的是羞愤：

“你……”

王一博心情稍好，将手插进兜里，吹着口哨出了门。

晚修大都是些修学分的废课，人到了就行了，至于干什么，那是你自己的事。

王一博看着群里面开始刷艳照问下课去哪的混的一群狗友们，发了一条消息：

查个人，越细越好。

等王一博回到家的时候已经是11点了。

客厅里留了一盏微弱的灯，鞋架上放着一双帆布鞋，还特意的放在了靠边的位置。

主卧室的灯还开着，王一博换了鞋，路过厨房时被餐桌上一直保温着的牛奶吸引了目光。

一张白色的便利贴上清秀的写着提醒他喝牛奶的留言

王一博端起杯子，勾了勾嘴角。

肖战是被水杯落地的声音引出来的。

原本靠在床边看书的他，连架在鼻梁上的眼镜都没来得及取下，急急忙忙的就跑了出来。

王一博正蹲在地上用手捡破碎的玻璃片。

“别别别用手捡。”

肖战也跟着蹲了下来，想要阻止王一博。

他只裹了一件一次性的浴袍，沐浴过后的头发软软的贴在额头上，

一双眼里流露着无辜和多情，高挺的鼻翼，Q软的嘴唇，还有张嘴说话时藏在一对兔牙里的绛红色小舌，漂亮的脖颈线下藏着怎样的风情万种。

“嘶。”

手指被碎片划破，嫣红的血液从食指上破皮而出。

肖战一把握住王一博受伤的手，替他检查伤口

嘴里还念叨着：“都说不要捡了，还好伤口不深，家里有创可贴吗？”

因为凑近，v字形的浴领下面一览无余，嫩白色的肌肤，随着呼吸节奏而上下起伏的胸膛。

肖战的注意力都在出血的手上，根本没注意到面前人越来越深的眼神。

王一博一把收回了手，站了起来，居高临下的看了一眼仍旧蹲在地上还没有反应过来的人，最后三两步跨进了房间里。

把校服脱下挂进衣柜里，正在拿换洗的衣服，房门就被打开了。

肖战拿着碘酒和棉签走了进来放在进门前的柜子上，拧开盖子沾好碘酒递给了他。

王一博冷着脸随意擦了几下已经凝固得差不多了的伤口，

肖战又主动把创可贴撕开来，替他贴。

王一博站在原地随他摆弄，不经意间瞥到了肖战原来还打着赤脚，身上带着一阵独有的味道，很好闻。

王一博好像明白为什么肖战能直接住到家里来了。

他求什么呢？

“你知道进我的房间的代价是什么吗？”

王一博突然的逼近，让肖战倍感压力，他有些无措的连连后退。

直到被逼退到门后无路可退的人被面前生气的人吓的缩了缩脖子，他开口解释道：

“对……对不起，我只是想……唔！！！”

他瞪大了眼，声音被堵在了嘴里，想要挣扎的手被面前小了六岁的青年单手抓住按在了头顶。

霸道的吻，灵活的舌头顶开了因为惊呼而来不及合上的牙关直接闯入了他的口腔，在里面扫荡。

修长笔直的腿被强硬的分开抵在了门上，发出“咚”的一声。

“呜……”  
他被握住了腰肢，王一博用了点巧劲就让他彻底败了最后一道防御线。

王一博弯下腰去将肖战给扛到了肩上，突然离地的失重感让肖战不敢使劲挣扎，身上的血液全都向头部涌去，肖战无力的抓着王一博身后的衣服，气喘道：“一博！你放开！”

王一博一手扣着肖战的腰防止他掉下去，一手锁住他的膝盖防止羊崽子乱踢伤到他。

被扔到床上的时候，肖战眼前还是晕眩着的，视线根本来不及恢复清明，系在腰上的腰带轻松的就被扯开，露出了大片白皙的胸膛。

胸前粉嫩的果实乖巧的贴在期间，待人采颉收获。

王一博只觉得全身血液都在向身下涌去，胯间的肿胀感越发清晰。

“啊！”

还未起反应的胯间被人揉了一把，肖战惊呼一声，连忙抬手去挡开。

王一博欺压而上，将他牢牢锁在身下，用自己胯下的硬挺往肖战身下狠狠顶了几下。

肖战的力气不如人，又被王一博给锁住动弹不得，他大睁着眼愤怒的瞪着人，双眼通红。

他的手腕纤细，王一博一只手就能全部捏住，练散打练惯了的人自然知道如何牵制住对方，可他突然就不想对这个人武力用强了。

他想让这个人心甘情愿的躺在他的身下，为他一个人绽放自己的美丽。

狩猎，是一件很有趣的事。

王一博放开了肖战，从床上退开来。

肖战连忙拉拢了散开的睡袍，从床上下来的时候因为腿软还踉跄了一下，随后头也不回的跑出了王一博的房间。

站在淋浴喷头下的王一博眯着眼看了一眼胯间迟迟不肯自己软下去的家伙，脑子里全是肖战的样子。

他“啧”了一声，那双漂亮而又修长的手顺着水流一起向下移去……

在一声闷哼中，王一博眼前浮现的，是肖战握住他食指替他检查伤口的样子。

第二天周六，学校里没什么正课，王一博干脆翘了蒙头大睡。

等他自然醒来已经快接近中午了，家里没人，落了个清闲自在。

桌子上有保温的早餐，王一博随手抓了一块吐司塞在嘴里，准备去电脑房刷机。

路过主卧时他停住了脚步。  
肖战和王建峰回到家的时候已经快凌晨十二点了

王建峰醉得不清，是被肖战半搂半抱扛回来的。

快150的中年油腻男重量不轻，压在清瘦的人身上能站稳已实属不易。

王一博走出来从肖战身上扛过了醉得神志不清的王建峰

拖着人回了主卧，肖战怏怏的跟在后面一起。

王建峰嘴里还大喊着：“满上满上，我还能喝！”

王一博被浓重的酒精味熏得一阵恶心，用手扇了扇口鼻。

肖战见状连忙走过来，对王一博说道：“谢谢你，剩下的我来吧，你去休息就行。”

王一博看了一眼躺在床上四仰八叉的老男人，又从头到脚看了一眼换上正装的肖战。

随后冷着脸侧身出了门。

回到房间的人并没有躺下床休息，而是打开了枕头下的笔记本电脑。

他看见肖战不情不愿的脱掉了身上那身高定的西服，浑身赤裸的靠近王建峰替他脱掉身上的衣服。

王建峰满脸淫荡的摸了摸肖战通红的脸庞，然后眯起了眼要他在身前自己玩弄自己。

王一博自己改造过的微型摄像头里能无死角的拍到所有清晰画面，他看到：

肖战将两根手指放进口中舔舐，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角留下，滴落在被褥中，修长白皙的脖颈泛起细小的鸡皮疙瘩和粉红，胸膛间因为剧烈呼吸而收缩扩张。

过了一会儿肖战将沾满津液的手指拿了出来，微微提了提自己细软的腰肢，手指顺着背脊线滑下，从圆润翘挺的双臀间抚过，最后埋入了深藏亚当夏娃禁果的紧皱之中。

王一博死死盯着电脑屏幕，额间手间青筋暴起，双眼布满了血丝。

肖战尽力榻下腰，背对着王尽力抬高自己的臀，让手指抽插的速度和力度足以刺激到面前这个神志不清的老东西。

他全力的隐藏着前身下的秘密，全然不知还有人窥探到了一切。

王一博活了二十多年，第一次有了明确的春梦对象。

在梦里，那个人双腿紧紧夹着他的腰，在他身下浮沉，叫声轻细，在情动之间动情的叫他：

“一博。”

tbc.....


End file.
